The present invention relates to cameras of the type having interchangeable taking lenses with different focal lengths either of which can be selectively used in accordance with the object to be photographed.
There are known in the art compact cameras of the type having interchangeable taking lenses with different focal lengths that allow photographers the flexibility of choosing a taking lens suitable for the object to be photographed. Such interchangeable taking lenses, for example a standard lens and a wide angle lens or a telephoto lens, have complete optical lens systems independently arranged in the camera. Such an independent arrangement can facilitate the choice of a taking lens suitable for the object to be photographed. Moreover, it has been usual to incorporate such taking lenses into the camera fixedly so as to avoid misalignment of the optical axes, which often arises in cameras having a plurality of taking lenses arranged in a turret head. On the other hand, because the respective taking lenses have different focal lengths, it is essential for cameras of this type to provide optical paths of different lengths.
Compact cameras recently placed on the market are provided with a lens cover for protecting the taking lens from dust, scratch marks and the like when the camera is not in use. The lens cover is movably incorporated into the camera so as to open and close a light entry opening provided in front of the lens.
If it is attempted to provide compact cameras of the type having interchangeable taking lenses of different focal lengths with a lens cover for each taking lens, not only does such an arrangement unavoidably require an intricate structure, but also it is rather tedious to manipulate a lens cover to open and close every taking lens.
Moreover, upon each choice of a suitable taking lens, an optical path peculiar to the chosen taking lens should be established in the camera. When the lens covers are unconnected to the rest of the camera structure, the photographer is required to perform the preparatory operations of opening the lens cover, choosing a taking lens, and establishing the optical path peculiar to the chosen taking lens, in this order, in advance of actuating the shutter. Such preparatory operations make compact cameras complicated to operate.